


Heated

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, High School, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, School, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie causes Richie to get a boner in school, and he doesn't mind following Richie to the bathroom to help him take care of it.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This smut gets extremely graphic so if you are a bit squeamish at intense smuts please do not read! TY
> 
> (Wow look at you you wrote two smuts in a row and they are your only works on AO3 *slow claps at self*)

It was the dead of winter in Derry, and instead of being inside a heated house with hot cocoa, Richie Tozier was in a school building with almost non-functional vents writing on an English project. They had to write about something that they found to make them happy and explain why. However, Richie couldn't even grasp how he was supposed to write this. He hardly had anything in life that made him happy, well, except for his Eds.

Richie's mind swirled as he thought of how close they were that Saturday night, their bodies almost touching. He remembered Eddie's slight blush on his cheeks as he stared into Richie's eyes, and he had reflected the same loving gaze that Richie had first proposed to him. Then the image of soft kisses with his lover filled his head, and Richie could feel himself getting warmer. His mind then took a sharp turn, imagining the smaller boy rubbing against him, full of love.The male was hardly paying attention to his surroundings, but soon he was brought back when someone accidentally dropped their pencil. Richie shook his head, the warm rush leaving his body, but then soon realized what the heat had left in its wake.

_Oh shit._

He felt the massive boner that was situated in his pants, and he flushed once more, crossing his legs in attempt to hide from the embarrassment. The boy tried to focus again on his writing, where he had simply written a few sentences.

"Hey, Richie?" a voice startled him, and he turned around at the sound. It was Bill, with a slight grin on his face. "C-can you h-hand me my pencil?"

"Oh, uhm..." Richie nervously whispered. "Sure." He struggled to pick up the object without uncrossing his legs. After the nearly impossible feet, he handed it back to Bill, shaking slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Bill asked, slightly concerned about how Richie was not looking too well.

"Yeah... I'm gonna write now Bill, sorry." Richie turned around quickly, slightly hiding his face on his desk. What the hell was he going to do? Richie had never, ever gotten a boner in public before. How was he going to get rid of it, in god's sake how was he going to _hide_ it? The boy sat there for a while, chewing on the end of his pencil, until he decided he needed to retreat to the school's bathroom, which was only a short distance down the hall.

"Um, Mr. Hader?" Richie raised his hand. "May I use the restroom?"

The teacher sighed, flipping through another page of his book. "Sure, Richie.". Mr. Hader honestly did not give two shits if a student left his classroom or not. On the other hand, Richie genuinely _cared_ about if the whole fucking class saw his problem. The boy pulled down his slighly oversized shirt beneath the crotch of his jeans, to mask the bulge a slight bit. He then quickly shuffled out of the room, not looking up just in case someone caught him.

After finally escaping the classroom, he ran down the hall, not caring if a teacher caught him zipping past from the adjoining hallways. In a few seconds, Richie reached the bathroom and almost pummeled himself inside. He looked around, seeing no one in the bathroom, and doubting that anyone would show up. It was the last period before lunch, and everyone liked to use the bathroom then instead of during class. The male sighed, slamming his back against the wall, almost desperately rushing to rip down his zipper.

Until he heard someone enter the bathroom.

Richie's hand flew from his crotch and he turned to the door, where he saw a small figure enter the bathroom. It was the one and only Eddie Kaspbrak. And the boy did not seem too happy.

"Richie, why the hell were you running in the hallway? You could have-" Eddie stopped in his tracks as his eyes traveled down to the highly visible boner in Richie's jeans. Both of the boy's faces turned a pinkish red, and they caught themselves looking back up and staring at each other at the same exact time. "Was-was that me?" Eddie asked in pure embarrassment, the blush not leaving his face.

"Uhm..." Richie replied, nervously shaking. "Yeah, I guess..."

Eddie's posture corrected itself slightly, and the boy cleared his throat, only showing a bit of pink now. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Richie's heart started racing. Was his boyfriend seriously offering him a blow job in the middle of the fucking school bathroom? This boy was anything for sanitation, and the circumstances of dick and school bathroom being in the same event seemed unlikely for him. "Are you serious???"

Eddie smiled, and moved closer to Richie. "Get in a stall, Richie. I don't want to traumatize anyone."

The eldest boy complied, hurrying himself into one of the stalls. He put the lid for the toilet down, and sat on it. Eddie came in right after him, shutting the door and locking it tight. Then, he sat on his knees, scooting closer to Richie. He sat one of his hands on Richie's thigh, rubbing the inside gently. The eldest grunted, leaning forward a bit. This was just enough to get Eddie to kiss him softly on the lips, before pulling away and unbuckling the increasingly tight jeans that Richie wore. 

"Pull them down a little bit, Rich." The eldest stood up slightly, doing so without saying a word. Richie left himself in his boxers, sitting down again and groaning a little bit when Eddie came extremely close to the male. 

What happened next was exhilarating for Richie. Eddie huffed some air out of his mouth whilst it was inches away from Richie's throbbing boner, still concealed by boxers, but huge in appearance with the removal of his jeans. Eddie's breath was about one hundred degrees warmer than what the temperature was in the actual bathroom, and Richie was very apparently pleased by the warmth that enveloped his dick, sighing out a moan and inhaling sharply when Eddie finally pulled it out of its temporary home. Richie's cock was fully erect now, with Eddie's presence being its main source. He himself gasped slightly as he saw the precum dribbling from the tip, making little droplets on the linoleum floor.

"Oh _god_ , Eddie!" Richie moaned as the boy took the tip in his mouth. He sucked on it a little bit, removing the precum but then traveling farther down the shaft as Richie moaned desperately. "E-Eddie!" He shouted again, his natural instincts thrusting himself forward a bit. This, unfortunately made his cock hit the back of Eddie's throat, and the boy coughed, choking a bit. "I'm so sorry, baby..." Richie gasped, half sincerely as he leaned back.

Eddie simply rolled his eyes, unable to respond with his mouth full. The boy then moved up and down a bit, coating Richie's shaft with his saliva. The warmth that enveloped Richie's dick was alot to take on, and the eldest male moaned and huffed, his mind full of pleasure. As he leaned back his head some more, Richie's eyes lolled almost shut, with only the whites showing. "Eddie, baby...Please keep going...". With this, Eddie accelerated his movements slightly, less saliva leaving his mouth as he was going a bit too fast to keep up. "Oh, oh oh...." Richie moaned as Eddie repeatedly moved from the base to the tip. Richie could feel himself building up under the pleasure of all this, and he knew he was going to cum soon, perhaps even sooner, because Eddie quickened his pace even more.

At this rate, Eddie was going a mile a minute at this, repeatedly moving and sucking at Richie's dick, quietly building himself up as well. The youngest started to moan a bit himself, sending vibrations throughout Richie's body, and this pleased him even more, huffing and panting like a dog in heat, with the steady buildup of cum behind this ordeal. "Eddie, Eddie..." Richie continued groaning his boyfriend's name and continued louder as he started to reach his climax. "Oh Eddie, Oh Eddie, god yes!" He moaned louder, pleasing Eddie in return. "I think... I think I'm gonna cum, Eddie."

And not more than a few seconds later, Richie let a moan ripple through his body, almost a scream, as his pleasure rocketed out of his body like fireworks on the Fourth of July. He could feel himself releasing his load, but it was into Eddie's mouth, where he could see the boy starting to flush, his mouth filling up with cum. The youngest finally swallowed, letting himself fly back and hit the stall door. Both boys sat there, panting, with Richie still leaning back on the toilet and Eddie laying on the floor, with his head propped up against the stall door. He was breathing heavy, and Richie could see a thin line of his cum traveling down the curve of Eddie's chin and eventually dribbling onto the floor.

"Oh...wow Eddie..." Richie finally came back to his senses, leaning forward and admiring his pretty boyfriend huffing with a flush on his face. "That was better than I had ever imagined..."

Eddie smiled, trying to stand up and helping Richie up off the toilet with him. "I'm glad you liked it."

The boys retreated out of the stall, wiping their faces with paper towels and cleaning up the sweat from the ordeal. Richie gave Eddie a playful shove, and the boy almost fell into the counter. He looked annoyed, and Richie laughed.

Eddie smiled back, grabbing Richie's hand and leading him out of the bathroom. "You're an ass."


End file.
